


Initiative

by Eagleblaze



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Dark, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagleblaze/pseuds/Eagleblaze
Summary: In an alternate universe, Spike was taken by them, but was never chipped by the initiative and Buffy never found out something was up.  What will happen to Willow in that one scene, now that he isn't chipped?
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg/Spike
Kudos: 4





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> VERY DARK  
> This is based off the bite scene in 'The Initiative' of Buffy, but its AU because in this one, Spike doesnt have the chip and no one ever followed him to the dorm. When I first watched that scene, I thought it was going to be MUCH worse, so I got to thinking.. What might have happened if he didnt have the chip when he paid his visit to Willow?

Willow stared at the ceiling, sad music playing in the background. A knock at the door barely got her attention, but she assumed it was Riley again.

"Come in."

When Spike walked in, she jumped up, alarm in an instant.

{Stupid me! Check to make sure it isn't a vampire before telling it to come in!}

"Spike! Wh-what do you want? Uh, a spell? I can do that." Her voice wavered in fear, and she knew she shouldn't give in so easy, but she liked her brains without a bottle.

{Screw this!} She tried to run past him - Buffy probably would have left the party by now, right? {Or shes sleeping with Riley, and wont know what happened until she finds my body in the morning-}

She made a slight squeaking noise as Spike intercepted her easily, tossing her back towards the back of the room, making her smash into her dresser.

He smirked, watching as she tried to steady herself. "I'll give you a choice."

{Thats new. Theres gotta be a catch.}

"Now I'm going to kill you. No choice in that."

{There's the catch. Oh Buffy, please hurry.}

"But... I can let you stay dead... Or... Bring you back, to be like me."

Willow tried to stay calm. If he were really giving her a choice, she knew she'd pick to stay dead. She wouldn't make Buffy have to kill her. It didn't make it any less scary, and she doubted there was actually a choice here. But maybe… maybe Buffy was nearby.

"I-I'll scream." Willow squeaked out, as if her screaming would make Spike cower.

His smirk grew. "Bonus."

Gathering a quick breath, she screamed as loud as she could. Spike seemed irritated at this, as if she hadn't warned him.

Grabbing her by the side of her head, he threw her onto her bed. As she fell, he quickly turned her music up to blasting to cover any noise.

He smirked, jumping on and straddling her.

"No!" She shrieked, trying to hit him.

He grabbed her wrist in a bruising motion, pinning it, and the other to the bed. She tried to buck him off instead, but to no avail.

Spike lunged forward, sinking his fangs deeply in her neck.

Willow yelled in pain, squirming and protesting.

He didn't take much blood, only enough for a taste and to weaken her.

She trembled, trying to hit him again. He rolled his eyes, moving her wrists to one large hand.

"C'mon, make this easy on yourself.."

He teased, heightening her terror as he hooked a finger in her blouse, looking her in the eye before tearing it down the middle, taking her bra with it.

She yelped at the sudden exposure and cold.

He ran a cold finger around each nipple, making her shiver. He suddenly growled, making her flinch. Spike looked around, getting off her for a second.

She took the opportunity to try and run, but he took the lamp off the dresser and slammed it into her head. Not to kill her, only to stun and weaken her.

She fell to the ground with a squeal, pleading when Spike grabbed a bra then grabbed her by the hair. He threw her back onto the bed, tying her wrists to the headboard with her own bra.

"Ah, there we go. As much as I love your squirming, luv, it was making this a little hard."

She sneered, trying to kick him instead. "Oh, i'm terribly sorry.."

He grabbed her tightly by the jaw, looking her in the eye. "You keep trying to kick me, and things will get worse for you."

She froze out of fear for a moment, but she wasn't about to go quietly. When she resumed kicking him, he snarled slightly, grabbing her breasts roughly, squeezing and twisting until she cried in pain and stilled for a moment.

"Just remember you made it this way."

He backhanded her hard enough to stun her and split her lip, tearing her pants off while she was distracted. Smirking at her, he moved his one hand to pinching her nipple, alternating but never setting a pattern she could predict. With his other hand, he pulled her panties off.

Growling at the sight, he shoved them in her mouth. She pleaded with her eyes, unable to speak now. As expected, he ignored her pleads - rather, he relished in them - and forced her legs open. She shook her head, whimpering.

When he lowered his head towards her, she thought he was going to kiss her or something as he positioned himself. At the same time, he bit her left breast and thrust into her without hesitation of care. Willow screamed against the gag, writhing in agony.

He kept it up, moving her mouth to biting with blunt teeth instead of fangs, thrusting relentlessly. She continued sobbing and trying to get him off, but he was too strong with his vampire strength. All she could do was pray that Buffy got back soon.

After a punishing time, he tore into her throat and cimaxed. He drank her quickly, loving the small strangled noises she made.

When she was nearly unresponsive, he smirked and pulled away, pulling her panties out of her mouth.

"So… What'll it be, pet?"

Willow shook her head weakly.

"You dont have to die forever here.. You can come back and hunt the slayer with me."

Willow shook her head again weakly, "N.. Never.. I w..will never.."

He raised his eyebrows at the deviance, slightly impressed with the girls loyalty.

"Maybe I was wrong about you.. But no big deal. I keep my word… have a good night, Red."

He cleaned himself up and left, leaving her in the same condition for Buffy to find when she got back.

***

Buffy yawned, entering her dorm room.

"Sorry it took so long! The party didn't end until almost 1 am, and no one let me leave." She called, her voice trailing off.

The room was trashed, but she couldnt see the bed yet.

"Will? You the...re.." Her eyes widened in alarm. "Will?!" She rushed to the bed, tearing the bra that held her friend to the bed in a flash.

Willow was non responding to it, just slumping onto the bed.

"No.. Willow!" Buffy knew it was too late, looking at her.

She was really pale, with her blood making a crimson blanket on her chest. But the blood between her legs was what horrified Buffy the most. She was marked all over.. But that.. Buffy shook her head in denial, touching her best friends cold arm with a small sob.

"..Will.. I'm so sorry.." She sobbed, lowering her head in defeat as she went to call the others. She could hear their pain now…


End file.
